Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Many factors may lead to congestion in wireless networks including excessive traffic bursting, overbooking, rerouting, ingress policing, and more. Such congestion may increase stress on both bandwidth and buffering which in turn may cause delays and increased data loss that may lead to link dropping. Furthermore, wireless networks are increasingly required to support mobile devices having non-telephonic functionality, such as mobile telephones equipped with Global Positioning System (GPS) functionality, electronic book readers, gaming consoles, and the like. Many of these devices (such as GPS trackers in particular) attempt to maintain network connections for large fractions of the time while sending relatively little data and may be expected to place increased bandwidth demands on wireless networks.
One factor that may contribute to congestion in wireless networks includes mobile device “camping” (e.g., long term passive occupancy of a mobile device on the wireless networks). For example, the communication needs of a user on a wireless network (e.g., video streaming or large file download) might be better handled by a second wireless network sharing an overlapping coverage area. However, a few high impact users with camping can dramatically impact bandwidth needs. Accordingly, such a second network may not desire to permit camping (e.g., based on traffic models, statistical expectations, or customer relationship). For example the Long Term Evolution (LTE) standard has a signal in the System Information Block (SIB) SIB1 specifically to indicate whether “camping” (e.g., long term occupancy) is allowable or not.